Tlillisk
Information Description The Tlillisk are a very strange and also very eerie species of large headed cyclopean creatures. Possessing no vocal chords or equivalent organs, they are notable for being incapable of uttering a single noise, even in pain (minus the sound of their thuds on the ground and such). While few races have any information on their physiology or even their purpose, they are in fact the silent scouts and occasional assassins of the Iskian Empire. Statistics Very little information is known about the Tlillisks, and likely the only race who knows anything about their physiology may be the Isk themselves, due to them often dissecting species new to them, no matter their apparent intellect. Not even the Mnemosyne have much information regarding them. Below is listed the little information on statistics that is known, albeit uncommonly or not very well. *'Species Nickname(s):' Creeps, Stalkers, Voyeurs *'Homeplanet:' Tlis *'Species Type:' Cold-blooded Terrestrial Vertebrate thumb|300px|A size diagram for the two Tlillisk "forms". Keep not that that is not the tallest by any means that a Tlillisk can stretch itself to. *'Communication Style:' Because Tlillisk lack any way to vocalize, they instead must rely on other means to communicate to one another. This is done through the use of a specialized organ that extends from their head, known as a pom. This organ exudes pheromones that are not only unique to the individual, but also alters depending on disposition, intent, and numerous other factors, giving them in effect a relatively complex language. However, since Tlillisk also lack a nose for the use of smelling these pheromones, they instead use taste receptors located in their chemical filters that are specifically attuned to pick up on these pheromones. *'Lifestyle:' Unspecified *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' Unspecified *'Armor:' Tlillisk possess no natural armor, and are not known for utilizing built armors, as this would significantly reduce their natural dexterity. *'Defenses:' The humanoid body that Tlillisks are almost always seen utilizing is false — in actuality, it is a mass of long tentacles that are bunched up to mimic a humanoid body. Being essentially little more than a head and tentacles, they are hard to deal any real damage to, when hit in the body. *'Weapons:' While not known to most species, Tlillisk can utilize their tentacles as small stabbing tools. This is because the overall shape of each tentacle is not stuck in this form, making them somewhat more akin to pseudopods. The amount of mass in each tentacle remains the same, but it can be stretched out on its length to such an extreme that the tips can be thinned out to be mere atoms across at their end. *'Tools:' Each and every one of their many prehensile tentacles can manipulate objects very well. *'Method of Eating:' Unspecified *'Singular/Plural/Possessive:' Tlillisk / Tlillisks / Tlillisk Historical Information Evolutionary Background thumb|300px|Two Tlillisk scouts; one is disguised in a compacted humanoid form while the other lets its tentacles writhe about, exposing its species' true nature. The Tlillisk evolved on a heavily forested world known as Tlis. They spent the majority of their evolutionary existence as simple bottom-rung organisms, and in the earliest stages, they bred with tenacity in order to out-compete their innumerable predators. Because of this factor, they eventually evolved their huge ears, to better hear any potential predators sneaking up upon them, which double as heat sinks due to the planet's high temperatures, allowing them to easily cool off and keep their bodies at a comfortable and therefore optimum temperature. Species related to the Tlillisk grew from a simple body plan of a head and numerous tentacles, which are used for different things depending on species, but most often are used to move about the forest. The head of the more predominant of these creatures have adapted to include a bony skull structure to help prevent injury, especially should one slip up accidentally while traversing the canopy and fall a few dozen feet to a lower level. While Tlillisks are not predators by any means, their tentacles have adapted for a sinister purpose — a deadly defense against their many predators. Because they lack depth perception, the tentacles grew in numbers to minimize difficulty — where nine tentacle might fail in its purpose, one might make its mark. This is used both in traversing the canopies they naturally call home as well as homing in on a potential predator attempting to eat them. Their large brains evolved for better calculations of both movement and defense, as well as to understand more advanced pheromonal output, eventually leading them to sapience. Notable Tlillisks thumb|[[Amaljyn, the Tlillisk sent to the homeworld of the Grafters.]] Because Tlillisks lack the ability to speak, they do not have names for themselves in the general sense. Instead, they are known by their unique pheromone scents. Names given in a spoken language are given to them by their vocal allies as a way of keeping track of them, as they are usually incapable of deciphering the pheromones. Most often, Tlillisks have single-syllable names; however, there are a few exceptions to this rule. thumb|[[Gua, the Tlillisk sent to Earth.]] *'Amaljyn:' A scout sent to the homeworld of the Grafters, which remove the best aspects of the most powerful species they meet and genetically graft cloned version of these limbs to their bodies to further their own wicked abilities. Since Tlillisk are often overlooked as useless beings, Amaljyn has yet to find himself in harm's way by this species. *'Flup:' A scout sent to Ethuun, the homeworld of the Yothrak. Being an arboreally-inclined being on a world fittest best for arboreal lifestyles allows Flup easy access to the planet for maximum spying and even assassinating potential. *'Gua:' Gua is a scout, like all Tlillisks before him. He is notable for having crash landed on Earth, where he now follows a specific few Humans around, silently observing their behavior in every aspect. *'Squoh:' A scout which finds himself traveling alongside the Crux space pirates in order to keep an eye on them to make sure they do not attempt any mass-scale assault against the Iskian Empire. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Content Category:Kyklos Galaxy Metaseries Category:Amalgam Online Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Chemovores Category:Iskian Empire Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials